To A New Life
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: Raivis has been living on his own for a year, renting an apartment from a stalker-ish landlord. Finally having enough, he moves out, though will his wild room mate be any better of an exchange? LatviaxSouth Korea


**To A New Life**

**A/N: This is one of my most favorite pairings. It kinda spawned from the idea that Latvia, as a fifteen year old kid, wouldn't really hang out with a twelve year old (Sealand), but more likely would have a friend his own age… like Im Yong Soo! Then I paired them together. Excuse any butchering of languages, correct me if you notice anything wrong~ Enjoy though…**

**Words: 933**

Raivis was finally leaving. His brothers had been trying to get him to leave for so long, and now he was leaving.

It had been a year sense he had turned eighteen and he had urged Toris and Eduard to leave. With their leaving, the price of renting out the little apartment went up, and he was left alone, neither appealing to his older brothers.

Especially with whom his landlord was.

But then again, that's why he begged them to leave like he did.

He liked to believe Ivan Braginski wasn't a mean person at heart. He told himself that. But when he used his master key to unlock his door and sneak into his bed, or when he lowered his apartment rates to next to nothing to, or to offer him a job for him to work off his boarding, when he did desperate things like that to make him stay, it became borderline stalker tendencies. And that wasn't the worst of the occurrences.

But if how he was being treated by Ivan was bad, then Eduard and Toris, especially Toris, had it worse. That is why he insisted on staying. His brother's believed it was because he didn't want to inconvenience them, but he knew he brother's would be more than willing to take him in if he needed, but he wanted them to have the time to get away. He had stayed to serve himself up as a distraction to Ivan. And it worked, his brothers safely out of reach of Ivan.

And that's why, now, the day after his nineteenth birthday and the day before he would have to pay for another month, Raivis had his meager belongings packed up and he was ready to go.

It was a very last minute idea that sprouted from when he got the newspaper the day before and saw an ad for someone looking for a roommate. He had called his brother about it, and they warned him to be careful, but told him that it might be a good idea, so he packed up and hoped that this would not all be in vain.

Dialing the number slowly, he listened to it ring nervously, hoping that he didn't screw up the number or anything. That would be embarrassing. He listened to it ring for a long time, and he was about to hang up when someone finally picked up.

"Xiao Zhongguo, Authentic Chinese Food . This is Yao Wang speaking, how may I help you aru?"

This was a shocker, a Chinese restaurant? Looking quickly down at the paper he forced himself to speak.

"H-hi. Erm, I'm looking for an Im Yong Soo?"

There was an odd sound at the other end of the line and he almost dropped the phone, but hearing the voice again he forced himself not to hang up right then.

" Aiyaa. Yes Yong Soo is here, he's in the back doing dishes aru. Who is this aru?" the voice didn't sound too amused, but it didn't sound as harsh as before.

"Erm, I'm Raivis Galante, calling about the ad about him needing a roommate?"

There was that odd noise again, though this time he was able to kind of tell it was a noise of shock. Then he heard a faint muttering over the line, something along the lines of, " It worked? Aiyaaa, the luck that boy has" before he was spoken directly to again.

"Ah, well can I have him call you back after his shift aru? You two can set up a date when you two can meet and such aru."

"Ah.. er well you see." Raivis felt so nervous and ashamed. He really was desperate wasn't he? "You don't understand, I… I need to leave today." His voice broke with fear which he was trying to hide. He couldn't stay in this apartment complex another month. He wouldn't survive that long. In fact at the mere thought that this wouldn't work that balcony was looking rather alluring.

The man on the other line seemed to pick up on his desperate fear though and made a worried noise. "Why don't you come here now then and we can see what we can do for you Mr. Galante aru. Do you have a paper and something to write with? I'll give the address aru."

"A-ah yah!" he scrambled for a pen and paper and as the other recited the address he scribbled it down eagerly, happy to see that it was on the other side of the town. "Th-thank you. I'll be there shortly." And with the other bidding farewell he hung up.

Looking around the empty apartment he smiled, hoping with all his heart that he would never have to see the place again, and with that he left the key on the counter, locked the door and ran down to his little truck.

The torn up little truck looked like it was on its last wheels, and with the pieces of his bed frame, his tiny mattress, and the three boxes that held all his belongings in the world, it looked far worse. He was a bit doubtful that it would make it all the way across town with its load, but he knew that he couldn't stay here and wouldn't be coming back even if this didn't work, and he couldn't leave his few possessions behind.

Jumping into the driver's seat, he prayed that this would all turn out right as he pulled out and headed towards the specified address. He knew that this was his only chance at freedom.


End file.
